Interview with Pinkie Pie
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Me and Everyjoy interview Pinkie Pie, it's filled with randomness and it was on my forum so yeah . . . Here ya go! *smiles*


**We did this on my forum so if it seems a little out of order that's why.**

* * *

HarmonyDash(HD): Me and Everjoy are interviewing Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter, famous for her assault cake!

Pinkie: *appears having upside down* Did somepony say cake?!

HD: I did, assault cake is yummy, especially when you're being assaulted with it.

Pinkie: Really? Hmmm . . . *throws cake in face and licks it up with tongue* Hehe, you're right, that is fun.

HD: So me and Everjoy are going to interview you.

Pinkie: *jumps down from hanging place* Okie dokie lokie, I'm ready! *Solutes*

HD: Do you have a crush on anypony?

Pinkie: No, but I do like to crush my rock candy sometimes and sprinkle it on top of my cupcakes. It's delicious. *dreamy look in eyes, mouth waters* Mmmm . . . cupcakes with rock candy . . .

HD: Okay EJ you can ask a question we'll go on and off.

Everjoy (EJ): Pinkie Pie what are your thoughts about Cheese Sandwich?

Pinkie: Well...it's warm and gooey. Oo and its best if you put just a little bit of butter on the bread before you grill it.

EJ: *Facehoof* No Pinkie, I wasn't talking about that kind of cheese sandwich.

Pinkie: *Looks confused* You weren't, well what other type of cheese sandwich is there? I guess you could put some vegetables on it, maybe a little hay, but it's still a cheese sandwich right? I don't get it.

EJ: *Shakes head* Never mind let's just move on.

HD: *snickers* What would you say if your sister, Maud, was going out with one of your five bestest friends?

Pinkie: Going out, you mean like hanging out? Well I guess they would go hang out at the rock gardens or maybe the rock museum. *shrugs* I don't know, that wouldn't really be that strange. Maud always likes to hangout with friends at places like that. She really likes rocks. Have you met her pet rock Boulder? I'm sure Boulder would hangout with them too. Oo...and then maybe Boulder would invite his rock buddies and they would have a rockin' party. *laughs* Haha...get it a rockin' party.

EJ: *rolls on floor laughing*

HD: No Pinkie, like dating. You know all that lovey dovey stuff.

Pinkie: OOOOOOOOOH! Hmmm...uhhh...yeah no. That would just be weird. Besides, Maud is already in a committed relationship with a nice boulder named Sam.

HD: *facehoofs* How can you date a rock?! How is that possible?!

Pinkie: Easy, you just go out on dates with each other, you sill filly. And...between you and me...things are getting very serious between the two of them. I'm thinking there might be wedding bells in the future, which means . . . *eyes grow wide in excitement* I get to throw the bridal shower and baccalaureate party, and of course the reception!

HD: Oh my Celestia . . . Why am I even questioning it?

Pinkie: Because you're the reporter silly, duh! *laughs and snorts*

HD: *left eye twitches* EJ it's your turn to ask the question.

EJ: *Is too busy laughing my head off. Takes a couple of deep breaths to regain my composure* Ahem, right. So Pinkie, this is apparently becoming a traditional question in the interviews. What are your thoughts on Twidash?

Pinkie: *cocks an eyebrow* Uhhh...what they hay is a Twidash, some sort of mutant monster threatening Equestria? We should really let Princess Celestia know about that.

EJ: *Facehoofs* You know what? I've got nothing...

HD: No Pinkie TwiDash is a shipping, a shipping means that they are dating.

Pinkie: Ooooh... *Shrugs* "I still think we should inform Princess Celestia. And.. wait a minute, how does shipping mean dating? You ship stuff through the mail, like letters and packages. Just like that one time I wanted to ship Dashie a care package while she was at the Wonderbolt Academy but then I was like 'No that will take too long' so we decided to go visit her instead. And Dash was so surprised to see us and I was soooooo super duper happy because Dashie didn't forget who we were and...

EJ: *Shakes Pinkie* Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie: *giggles* Oh right, sorry. So anyways, how do you ship date? Oh maybe, they go out on a boat whenever they want to go on a date, thus they are "shipping" together. Yeah, I guess I could see that. Wait, who were we talking about again?

EJ: *Groans* HD, why did we think interviewing Pinkie was a good idea again?

HD: *on the verge of tears* it was your idea . . .

EJ: *Laughs nervously* Oh, hehe...right...

HD: Pinkie what's your favorite thing to do at parties?

Pinkie: *gasps and eyes grow wide* That's an easy one. My favorite thing is just being able to spend time with my friends. That's the whole purpose of a party, to enjoy your friends and families company.

HD: *sighs* safest question yet. EJ can you try to ask a question.

EJ: Pinkie, how do you break the fourth wall?

Pinkie: *smirks* Easy, just like this. Hello out there readers! *Waves hoof excitedly, then grabs screen in hooves and stares directly at you* Yeah, I see you, staring at your computer screen. I know you're watching me, reading every word that I'm saying. How cool is that? You guys are awesome, all you amazing mlp fans. Bronies, pegasisters.. wait, pegasisters, are you just fans of pegasi? That's a little rude. What about us earth ponies, where awesome too? How dare you just like pegasi...I'm going to..mmmmmmm

EJ: *Places a hoof over Pinkies mouth and laughs nervously.* Ok Pinkie that's enough, I think they get it. And by they way, pegasisters are fans of all pony races, that's just a name. It has nothing to do with just pegasi.

HD: I like most pegasi. *looks around nervously* Anywho . . . . How did you get your pet alligator, Gummy?

Pinkie: He just appeared in my bathtub one day and I just thought he was the cutest little thing ever. So I kept him. *smiles*

HD: Are you sure it was your bathtub . . . Erm I mean EJ ask a question.

EJ: Pinkie what is your favorite color?

Pinkie: Is rainbow a color?

EJ: Uhh err well actually *sighs*...you know what, sure rainbow is a color.

HD: t's my favorite color too . . . How many friends do you have Pinkie?

Pinkie: Everypony in Equestria is my friend! *Squee*

EJ: *giggles* Pinkie, who is best alicorn?

Pinkie: Oh that's an easy one, Discord, duh.

EJ: *Shrugs* Well ok then...

HD: Um . . . Pinkie he's a-

*Discord appears with a horn and wings*

HD: um never mind . . . Pinkie if you had to pick one bestest friend who would it be?

Pinkie: *gasps* UUUUUHH! What? Pick a bestest friend? That's impossible, I could never choose between my friends. I have five bestests and they are Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. They are the bestest friends a pony could have and I could never choose between them.

Twilight: *appears* Bestest is NOT a word!

HD: You forgot Fluttershy.

Pinkie: Oops...I'll just correct that in edit...hehe. *disappears for a minute*

HD: I thought that was my job . . .

Pinkie: There...all better. Fluttershy doesn't have to know about this, does she? *laughs nervously*

HD: Of course she doesn't (does).

EJ: Can I have a cupcake?

Pinkie: *puts hooves on hips* You know I can read what you just wrote, right?

HD: Um no you can't.

Pinkie: Yes I can. *stares at HD sternly*

HD: Nuh uh! Go look on the post!

Pinkie: Hey, no fair. You just crossed it out. That doesn't count.

HD: Yeah it does.

Pinkie: *sticks tongue out at HD*

EJ: Whoa...ok...I think that's enough you two. Maybe we should wrap this interview up?

HD: Yeah . . . It was crazy.

Pinkie: The craziest! *giggles* And super duper fun! We should do it again sometime.

EJ: Uhhh...haha...yeah...

HD: Yeah . . . No.

Pinkie: *hangs head, hair going straight* Oh...

HD: Ugh . . . Fine . . .

Pinkie: *hair bounces back to normal* Hurray! You know we should have party to celebrate this amazing awesome fantastic interview!

EJ: Yeah...maybe later Pinkie.

Pinkie: *giggles* "Ok, later it is. See ya!" *Bounces away*

EJ: *Sighs with relief* Well that was...interesting.

HD: *nods* More random than expected.

* * *

**Here it is, Everjoy and I did this one and it was randomer than expected.**


End file.
